Trevor Phillips Series: EPISODE 3
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: Pinkie reveals to have survived the event from North Yankton, but she's now convinced that Trevor betrayed her... Elsewhere, Packie finally kills Tom McKenny, but must eliminate the small mob, or they're just be back..
1. Chapter 1

2 weeks after the end of the game, Trevor was back in his trailer. Getting the news paper, when suddenly he was violently tackled, and had a knife held to his neck.

Familiar voice: Hello Trevor.

Trevor: ... Pinkie!?.. But yo-

Pinkie: I faked it.. Wei Chang needs to work on his aim.

Trevor: Great.. Now take that knife off me!

Pinkie: NO!.. Carly was right about you! BACKSTABBING BASTARD!

Trevor: What you talking about!?

Pinkie: North Yankton.. You left me in North Yankton!.. I loved you Trevor!.. And you left me to DIE!

Trevor: It's not like th-

Pinkie: FUCK YOU! _(raises knife menacingly)_

Trevor: _(realizes the danger forces himself to headbutt her, knocking her off him, and Trevor burst up, ran to a frying pan, and knocked her over the head, not killing her, just leaving her unconscious)_.. I didn't want to do that Pinkie! _(grabs hand cuffs and LITERARY locks Pinkie in his trailer, knowing she'll be waking up soon)._

Trevor went outside and called Carly.

Carly: _(actually HAPPY to hear from him)_ Hey T.

Trevor: YOU FUCKIN LIAR!

Carly: What th.. Not THIS again!.. Look. We agreed to forgive and forget.

Trevor: Not that.. Pinkie!.. You told me she was dead!?.. SO WHY DID SHE BREAK INTO MY HOUSE!?

Carly: What!?.. But Trevor.. I saw her die!

Trevor: Well apparently she survived.. And now she tried to fuckin KILL ME!.. WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TELLING HER!?

Carly: Wha.. Nothing! I told her nothing Trevor!.. Seriously. I would NEVER turn Pinkie on you.. It's one of the few things I LIKED about you!.. Maybe I should come over.

Trevor: Fine.. But hurry up!

* * *

 **For now it's just a ONE SHOT.. But if more for this comes up.. Then.. Yeah :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This a SECOND way that scene could of ended.. Tell me witch one is better..**

* * *

2 weeks after the end of the game, Trevor was back in his trailer. Getting the news paper, when suddenly he was violently tackled, and had a knife held to his neck.

Familiar voice: Hello Trevor.

Trevor: ... Pinkie!?.. But yo-

Pinkie: I faked it.. Wei Chang needs to work on his aim.

Trevor: Great.. Now take that knife off me!

Pinkie: NO!.. Carly was right about you! BACKSTABBING BASTARD!

Trevor: What you talking about!?

Pinkie: North Yankton.. You left me in North Yankton!.. I loved you Trevor!.. And you left me to DIE!

Trevor: It's not like th-

Pinkie: FUCK YOU! _(raises knife menacingly but suddenly she gets hit by a dart, and soon falls over, unconscious)._

Carly: _(was invited to Trevor's as his way of apologizing) (holding dart gun she brought just in case)_ You owe me Trevor.

Trevor: Yeah, well.. YOU were the one that told me she was dead!.. Why would you lie about something like that!?

Carly: I didn't.. I swore she was dead!

Trevor: Well apparently she survived.. And now she tried to fuckin KILL ME!.. WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TELLING HER!?

Carly: Wha.. Nothing! I told her nothing Trevor!.. Seriously. I would NEVER turn Pinkie on you.

Trevor: Whatever.. ( _grabs handcuffs and locks Pinkie to his table)_ What do we do now?


	3. Chapter 3

**Making it a full story now..**

* * *

 _SEVERAL DAYS EARLIER:_

 _Pinkie: I'm so confused these days doc!.. I thought Trevor loved me._

 _Therapist: Well you did say he made you a violent killer._

 _Pinkie: I'm not violent.. (angrily) DON'T CALL ME VIOLENT!_

 _Therapist: (writes on his note pad)._

 _Pinkie: What was that!? WHAT DID YOU JUST WRITE!?.. (steals the note pad) Give me that!.. (reads) Insecurity!?.. I'm not insecure!_

 _Therapist: You kinda "are"._

 _Pinkie: (angrily) I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETIME TO WRITE ABOUT!.. (leaps onto the therapist) Look at me. I'm insane! I'm Martin Lawrence on a bender! (tries biting his ear off but the doctor kicks her off him and runs away)._

 _Pinkie: Hey, where you going? We still have 40 minutes.. (sees picture of Trevor fell out of her pocket).. (growls) It's time you pay "friend".. (grabs knife an tucks it away as she tracks down Trevor)._

* * *

Pinkie awoke and found herself still stuck handcuffed to Trevor's table, reminding her of what happened earlier. She started struggling to free herself, usually her small hands are good for this kinda stuff, but Trevor made it too tight, but at the same time, not making it extremely painful to her.

She looked around and saw a familiar face looking down at her.

Pinkie: Carly!.. You gotta get me outta here, before Trevor gets back!

Carly: Sorry Pinkie.. But I'm actually on Trevor's side for once.

Pinkie: WHAT!?.. But Carly! He betrayed me!

Carly: No he didn't.. This is the first time Trevor didn't actually MEAN to do it.. I was there.. It all happened so fast.

Pinkie: Bu-

Carly: Look kid. I know your angry.. I would be too.. But I'm telling the truth about this.

Pinkie: (doesn't reply).

Carly: ... Wei Chang is dead. You should know that.

Pinkie: (still doesn't reply, probably trying to take it all in).

* * *

 **That's it for the chapter.**

 **By this point, Pinkie is becoming her OWN character..** **So rather you still like seeing her as still the Pony crossover, or as a completely DIFFERENT character all together.** **Either way, this would be the first PINKIE focused story..**

 **M** **akes up for the LITTLE amount of information we had about her. She was always "just there".**


	4. Chapter 4

SEVERAL DAYS LATER:

* * *

Pinkie, still trying to figure out her emotions, was wondering though the forest, when suddenly she got herself knocked over the head.

She awake shortly after, surrounded by a small pack of Altruists.

Pinkie: AHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!

Alturist: We know your a part of Trevor Phillips Inc, little girl.

Pinkie: I'm 22.

Alturist: Still little.. But anyway.. We were trying to decide what to do with you.. Rape you.. Or just kill you.. We decided BOTH. We are _already_ naked after all.

Pinkie: I know.. I'm gonna have to put acid in my eyes after. (tries getting up, but they kick her in the face, breaking her nose, and causing her too much pain to move as quickly as she tried.

Alturist: That broken nose is gonna be a walk in the park, compared to what we're gonna do NEXT.. (grabs the knife Pinkie keeps with her prepares to stab her, but Pinkie head butts him, and again tries to escape, only to be wracked in the face a another one of them, who was holding a shotgun).

Alturist 2: Your only making this harder for yours- (suddenly out of completely nowhere, a machete edge appeared though the guys stomach, as an unshown person LITERARY stabbed in the back).

The Machete ripped back out of him, and the guy fell dead, Trevor was revealed when the body fell down. Holding a machete and hockey mask.. Purposely looking like JASON VOORHEES.

Trevor: Ohhh, look at me, I'm an undead killer!.. You have sex in my camp, and then I kill you! HAHAHA!.. GO SPORTS!

Pinkie: (finally looks up) T -Trevor?

Trevor: Yes.. Now you naked creeps have two choices.. Leave Pinkie alone.. Or die.

Alturist: FUCK YOU! (pulls out AP Pistol and prepares to shoot him, but Trevor rips his whole hand off with the machete, as the Altruist screams in pain and shock).

Trevor: Boy man, I gotta HAND it too you.. That looked painful.

Enraged, all the Altruists starts charging at him with knives and stuff like that. But Trevor made short work of them. Literary chopping them into various pieces.

The one armed one ran for it, but banged into a tree, and tripped over an edge, unintentionally killing himself.

Trevor: (removes the mask and throws it off the edge) It smells funny in that thing.. (puts his machete in it's holder, and lifts up Pinkie). So.. You forgive me now?

Pinkie: Not really... But it's a start.. Thank you Trevor.

Trevor: .. How about I buy you a drink?

Pinkie: I don't drink Trevor, remember?

Trevor: Eating then?

Pinkie: ... Guess I can do that.

* * *

 **Wow.. Look at that.. Trevor is a "** **Machete man" now.. Expect him to use that thing a LOT in this story..**


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile:

Ends up Dash was attacked at her house, by more of Tom McKenny's hit-men. Revealing he still was after her. But Packie finally had enough and drove over to Tom's house and calmly knocked on Tom's front door.

Tom: _(voice)_ Fuck off! I don't want whatever it is your selling!

Packie: (changes his voice to sound more like a girl's voice) It's your wife.

Tom: Oh, your finally home (opens the door, only for Packie to punch him square in the face).

Tom: Wait, I don't have a wife!

Packie: (annoyed) THAT'S what you took from this!?

Tom: GUARDS! KILL THIS IRISH SHIT BIRD!

At that, a bunch of gunmen fired at Packie, who jumped into cover, shooting back at them with his Colt Pistol.

Tom: LATER LOSER! (runs out the door, only to be whacked across the face by an AK47).

Gordon: (pointing the AK47) Don't you FUCKIN move!

 _Packie: (voice) Yo, this would be a fair fight if you guys could shoot straight!_

* * *

AFTER THE BATTLE:

Packie: (gently pushes Gordon away from Tom)

Tom: What up bitch?

Packie: (angrily shoots Tom in the stomach) No more of that!

Tom: FUCK YOU!

Packie: (angrily) Fuck me!? (stomps on Tom's bullet wound) Fuck YOU!

Tom: (screams in pain).

Packie: Now I'm gonna do what Dash SHOULD of done all those years ago.

Tom: Fuck Dash! She's a cu- (Packie angrily shoots him in the head, and then continues shooting Tom's body till the gun was out of ammo).

Packie: (angrily) Fuckin goon!

Gordon: (nervous) F -Feel better?

Packie: Oddly, yes.. Now come on, let's give McKenny's men a "sign". (grabs gasoline and starts pouring it over Tom's house).

Gordon: (follows his lead, and dose the same).

Packie: (takes out his pistol and shoots the gas, quickly blowing up the entire house, hinting it was probably a meth lab or something due to how big the explosion was).

Gordon: Isn't this an act of war?

Packie: So was hospitalizing Dash!.. And besides.. I looked up the McKenny mob organization. They already pissed off the Ancelotti's, and considering we made a truce with them, the McKenny's won't last another day in this fuckin town.


	6. Chapter 6

Trevor bursts into a Ron's trailer.

Ron: What the fu-

Trevor: Lester is busy.. Your closest I got.

Ron: For wha-

Trevor: Where's the Altruist village?

Ron: But you had truce with them.

Trevor: I DID have a truce with them.. But then they tried to rape Pinkie!

Ron: (serprised) Pinkie's back?

Pinkie: (walks in) Hi Ron.

Trevor: (pats Pinkie, and then turns back to Ron) Long story.. I'll tell you after we destroy that so called _village_ of their's.

Pinkie: Wait, destroy the village!?

Trevor: They broke their truce when they tried to rape you.

Pinkie: Don't remind me.

Trevor: (dials the number to the lead Altruist) Hi Jeffrey, you still the leader.

Jeffrey: What do you want Trevor.

Trevor: (calmly) Are you the Alturist leader, or not?

Jeffrey: Yes I am.

Trevor: Good.. Now listen closely.. (deep breath) (suddenly screaming) TARGET PINKIE WILL YOU!? YOU BASTARDS! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU! ALL OF YOU WILL DIE, AND YOU'LL GET THE GAS!

Jeffrey: (Trevor is still screaming from the other side of the phone) Your breaking up! (hangs up).

Carly: (comes over in her pyjama's) What's with all the yelling?

Pinkie: (explains the situration)

Carly: Well, I'm not surprised, I never DID trust Jeffrey.. Anyway. I'll grab get my car. Johnny and I will help

Trevor: What about your kid?

Carly: Ron will watch her.

Ron: Sure.

Pinkie: Say Trevor.. You were pretty calm about remembering her kid. Guess your finally okay with it.

Trevor: (violently slams his hand on the table) NOO!

Trevor: (angrily storms into the back room while shouting words in Italian and from the other room he is heard loudly smashing down everything in sight, making Carly and Pinkie a bit nervous).

Ron: I found the location.

Trevor: (calmly comes back, being randomly happy again) Good boy Ron, I knew you could do it.

Carly: (chuckles) Looks like Trevor missed his period again.

Trevor: (starts sobbing uncontrollably for no apparent reason).

Pinkie: Agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Packie: Michael? What are you doing in Liberty City?

Michael: I heard on the news about Tom McKenny being killed by some Irish guy, obviously it must of you.. I'm guessing this started a war.

Packie: It was worth it.

Michael: I bet.. Dash told me about him.. It's why I wanna join.

Packie: Sure man.. Dash is still recovering, so we needed a replacement for her anyway.. Anyway, Niko found someone that would help him find the locations of Tom's men. It's part of our new truce with the Ancelotti's.. It gave us more connections.

* * *

Meanwhile in a helicopter.

Luiz Lopez: Remember.. I help you with this gang. And keep your cousin FAR away from my club.. He creeps me out.

Niko: Me too sometimes.. But sure, sounds fair.


	7. Chapter 7

**Michael and Packie are far less DUMB in this one.**

 **Same with Trevor. Though he still CAN be stupid in this one, but it's not the FOCUS of this one. The plot is a little more serious this time.**

 **Same with Johnny.. He still CAN be stupid in this one, but it's not the POINT this time.**

 **It's cause the last ones were not trying to be taken seriously at all.. This one is trying to be a bit more serious.. But don't worry. It's still a spoof. So it's not TOO serious.. There's still all the black humor and references..**

* * *

Trevor: Where the hell are Johnny and Chef? Time is limited here!

Carly: They said they had very important business to tend too

 _Chef and Johnny are seen hitting night sticks at what's assumed to be a person._

 _Johnny: We're gonna straighten you out!_

 _Chef: Yeah! This will fix yeah!_

 _It's revealed their using their night sticks to straighten a crooked_ _parking meter._

 _Johnny: (_ _points his nightstick at another crooked parking meter_ _) Let's get that one!  
_

Trevor: Well, whatever it is, they better hurry up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Had an idea to redo old scene where Trevor envisions himself as Jason Brody.**

 **Please watch the cutscenes of Vaas, Hoyt and Buck from Farcry 3 to understand any questions you may have.. They can be found on youtube.**

* * *

Pinkie: (Playing farcry 3).

Trevor: You playing that game!?

Pinkie: It's addicting.. You would like it boss.

Trevor: I tried it before.. I would of done things a bit differently, I can tell that much.

* * *

 _Trevor: (wakes up in the cage with Grant) Get me out of here!?_

 _Vaas: Shut up!.. Cause you two white boys look expensive! And that's good because I like expensive things..._

 _Trevor: You don't scare me boy-o._

 _Vaas: Too bad! I own you.. (Goes close to him) Your my bitc- (Trevor punches him though the cage).. AHHH!_

 _Trevor: You were saying._

 _Vaas: Fuck you!_

 _Trevor: No fuck you!_

 _Trevor: No, fuck, you!_

 _Vaas: FUCK YOU!_

 _Trevor: No fuck, you!_

 _Vaas: No fuck YOU!_ _.._ _(throws something in anger) DO YOU WANT ME TO SLICE YOU OPEN!?.. SHUT THE FUCK UP!_

 _(brief silence)._

 _Trevor: Hey mister._

 _Vaas: What?_

 _Trevor: (chuckles) Fuck you._

 _Vaas: (screaming loudly)_

 _Vaas: I WILL CUT YOUR FUCKIN FACE OFF YOU FUCKIN DIC-_

 _Hoyt: (walks) VAAS! STOP SHOUTING!.._

 _Vaas: (growls angrily)._

 _Trevor: You are angry Vaas. You... Are angry._

* * *

 _Trevor: Dose the map so where Reily is!?_

 _Grant: We're gonna find him. We're gonna free the others. And then we're going home.. (is suddenly shot in the throat and Vaas is revealed on a stage behind them, holding a AP Pistol, and chuckling to himself)._

 _Vaas: What, you want to run? Huh?! You want to run, you want to disre- (is suddenly shot in the head, dead)._

 _Trevor: (holding AP Pistol he stole off one of the Pirates) Shut up!_

* * *

 _7 DAYS LATER:_

 _Hoyt: So... Your the new Vaas, huh?_

 _Trevor: (dressed in Vaas's clothing, and put his hair into Vaas's mohawk) Yes, now where's Reily?_

 _Hoyt: (actually a bit nervous) He's in the back._

 _Trevor: Thank you. (goes over and free's Reily, all without having to kill anyone)._

 _Hoyt: (sighs) Least I have Buck._


	9. Chapter 9

**This scene simulates CONCRETE JUNGLE:**

* * *

SEVERAL DAYS LATER:

Packie: (holding Colt Pistol and hiding just outside the of a house) The only ones left are inside that house.

Michael: (holding Desert eagle) Right.. (turns to Gordon) Gordon, Right?

Gordon: (holding AK47) Yes?

Michael: You cover out here sense the only one with a machine gun.

Gordon: Good plan, now you two better hurry.

Packie: Alright.. (to Michael) Get ready.. 3. 2.. (kicks down the front door).

One of the men walks down the stairs to see what the noise was, and Michael shoots him throw the head.

* * *

Packie and Michael shoot their way though the small house, before long they only find one guy left, and he was unarmed.

Man: N -No use in bagging right?

Packie: (pointing his pistol at him) ... No.

Man: I'm not like Tom.. I'm a good guy.

Packie: Nice try. But I fallen for that one far too many times. Now the least you can do is take it like a man!

Man: We have more men! WAY more men!

Packie: Oh, they've been dealt with.

* * *

 _Luiz is using the BUZZARD helicopter to destroy all the other bases, Dragula by Rob Zombie plays in the background._

* * *

Man: Well... Shit.

Packie: Exactly.. Now die! (shoots the man though the eye, like Niko dose to Vlad).

Michael: Well.. Guess it's over.

Packie: Looks that wa- (suddenly a bullet hits the window).

Gordon: They still have four guys left!

Michael: Well shoot them!

Gordon: (sarcastically) Oh, is that what you do? thank you I had NO idea!

Michael: (to Packie) I fuckin hate that guy.

Packie: Who doesn't.

Gordon: (shoots and kills all four of the surviving men) I got them.

Packie: Good boy, Gordon! Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?

Gordo: (rolls eyes) Whatever.. Is Dash or Kate single yet?

Packie: Oh please, you would have a better chance with Niko.

Gordon: Niko's a guy!

Packie: Exactly!


	10. Chapter 10

**I just LOVE the idea of this kind of crossover.**

* * *

Jeffrey: Any luck finding new ally's?

Alturist: Well sir, we sent some Altruists to Rock Island.

* * *

Hoyt: I'm sorry, what you say you were again?

Alturist leader: Alturists.

Hoyt: You mean that cult!?

Alturist leader: Yes sir.

Hoyt: I see... (out of nowhere he pulls out a knife, slicing the Altruist leader's neck open) I FUCKIN HATE ALTRUISTS!.. YOUR NO BETTER THAN THOSE SAVAGES OUT IN THE FUCKIN FOREST!

Hoyt: Have fun boys! (walks away as all his men gun down the pack of Altruists).

Hoyt: (radios) Vaas you won't believe who tired "joining" us.

* * *

Vaas: (has a tortured Alturist tied to a tree and screaming in pain) I know.. (hangs up) STOP SCREAMING! (holds up RPG)

Alturist: (still screaming)

Vaas: STOP SCREAMING! I NEED TO FOCUS!.. (fires the RPG and then everything goes black).

* * *

 **Please vote now, if you want a REAL Farcry 3 crossover, please vote now.**

 **Maybe I'll even have Carly in it.**

 **Her having the realization that there ARE crazier people than Trevor (Vaas and Hoyt).**

 **At least Trevor never held her in a cage like an animal, and held her for ransom, and then even after receiving the ransom money, sell her into slavery for "increased profit".**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't have any ideas left ideas left for this one.**

 **Normally this is were I delete these kinds of stories. But instead. I'm just temporary ending it.**

 **This isn't the TRUE ending.. Just a my own way of saying this story has a case of WRITER BLOCK.**

 **So, I'll leave as open oppuninity for when I do get ideas.**

 **THE END: _(for the moment)_.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I finally have returning ideas...**

* * *

 _11:30 PM:_

Michael and Amanda are in their bed.

Amanda: Michael, I know you wanted to help your friend.. But did you really have to let McReary sleep over.

Michael: It'll be fine..

Suddenly a drunk Packie bursts though the door.

Amanda: Uhh.. Hey, Packie

Packie: (drunk) You wanna keep it down!?.. SOME of us are trying to sleep!

Amanda: Packie.. Have you been drinking?

Packie: (drunk) Yes!.. Have you been ageing!?

Packie: (drunk) I want you two to do it wait in front of me, than I'll throw 40 bucks on your sweaty bodies when your done!

Michael: ... Let's see the money.

Packie: (drunk) (sits down) Why do you guys hate me?.. (moans in agony) That pain in my stomach is back.. (screams in agony).

(awkward pause).

Packie: (drunk) (angrily) What!? WHAT!?.. What you two looking at!?.. I could fight you both!... (suddenly sad) You don't know what I go though every day! (sobs)... (suddenly calm) Now go to sleep, the both of you.. (leaves).

(awkward silence).

Michael: ... See Amanda, he's fine.

 _Jimmy: (voice) Yeah, I just heard ALL of that. And I just want to say, that this family, is fucking disintegrating._


	13. Chapter 13

SEVERAL DAYS LATER:

* * *

Trevor, Carly, and the others arrive outside Alturist village.

Trevor: Alright everyone, there's the village.. remember.. Stealth is very important here.. Can't bring too much attention to ourselves.. _(Screaming like a wildman, Trevor leaped into the air with his mechete, like in Assasin's creed, but only a low jump, and ripped a nearby Altruist iturary in half)._

Trevor: (screaming loudly, he menacingly points at a nearby Altruist, terrified, the man runs away from Trevor, only to accidentally fall off a nearby cliff).

Trevor: _(calmly to Carly and them)_ See, just like that.

Carly: S -Sure..


	14. Chapter 14

LATER THAT EVENING:

* * *

Trevor violently kills all the guards in Jeffrey's building.

Jeffrey: ... Problem?

Trevor: Fuck yeah, problem!... You broke our troche when you assaulted Pinkie!.. You need to die!

Jeffrey: Your still on about that?

Trevor: Yes! It was only 3 days ago!

Jeffrey: I suppose your mad at me for what I did aren't you, well your never kill me, EVER!..

* * *

45 MINUTES LATER:

* * *

Jeffrey: _(still talking)_ I am a expert fighter, my name is Jeffrey.. that's J.E.F.F.R E.Y. Jeffrey.

Trevor: _(looks at looks at his watch as Jeffrey continues talking)_

Jeffrey: a lot of people say I talk too much, but truthfully I-

Trevor: _(uses the machete to decapitate Jeffrey)_. Shut up.. _(starts leaving)._

Voice: HEY!

Trevor: _(looks down)._

Jeffrey's decapitated head: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! DON'T JUST CUT MY HEAD OFF LIKE THAT, YOU BASTERD! I MEAN HOW RUDE!

JEFFREY: _(still talking at Trevor puts the head in a garbage can)._

Jeffrey's head: _(still heard talking as Trevor annoyedly leaves)._


	15. Chapter 15

Pinkie: Sorry, your being dragged into all this.

Carly: It's okay.. It's probably no better at home.

* * *

BACK AT THE DE SANTA HOUSE:

(everyone is awkwardly eating dinner).

Amanda: Hey, Michael, by the way, the roofer came today while you were at work.

Michael: (annoyed) Annd?

Amanda: ... It's gonna be five grand to fix it.

Michael: (angrily) Ohh, That's just perfect. I LOVE spending $5,000 on something nobody can see!.. Anyone got more _happy_ news?

Jimmy: ... Well, my science class is taking a field trip to the water purification center.

Michael: (annoyed) Annd?

Jimmy: Annd, it costs $10 for lunch and the bus.

Michael: Ten dollars!? What the hell is it with that school, that every time you walk in there, somebody wants $10!?

Jimmy: Look, I'm really sorry, but if we're that desperate for money, isn't there something we can do? I mean, maybe we could ask to borrow some from your friend Packie?

Michael: Ohh, you'd LIKE that, wouldn't you!? Like to see me walk into the spare bedroom, hat in hand, and ask HIM for money!.. Bet you'd have your nose pressed against the glass to watch THAT conversation... Sure, let's just go up there WAIT now, and tell him I'm a failure!

Jimmy: No, that's not what I-

Michael: No, no, no, it's a good idea! Let's just go right now and tell him how much of a FAILURE I am!

Jimmy: But I-

Michael: (drags Jimmy upstairs)

* * *

Packie: (off view) Oh hey Michael.

Michael: (off view) Jimmy has something he wants to tell you.

Jimmy: (off view) Dad, please, I'm sorry.

Michael: (off view) SAY IT!

Jimmy: (off view) (crying) Michael is a failure

Packie: (off view) Uhh.. Okay


	16. Chapter 16

_7 MONTHS EARLIER:_

 _Trevor: Ohhh.. All out of batteries?_

 _Lazlo: Please don't kill me.. I've been in EVERY grand theft auto game!_

 _Trevor: Yeah well.. That little girl sat on my leg when she was was 3 years old. And I swore to god I would the face off anyone, who fuckin wronged her!_

 _Michael: Yeah.. As he said,_

 _Lazlo: B -But.. If you spare me. I'd give you... Pinkie_

 _Michael: Who?_

 _Lazlo: (points at Pinkie, who was in the backseat, but it's never explained why)._

 _Michael: It'll take more than tha-_

 _Trevor: I LOVE IT! (grabs pinkie and 'uncharacterically' starts hugging her a bunch of times)._

 _Michael: ... Wow._

 _Lazlo: Dose this mean you're spare me!?_

 _Trevor: Fine.. Fuck off already._

 _Lazlo: Gladly.. (starts running off).. So glad I didn't di- (gets randomly hit by bus, and killed instantly)._

* * *

 _THE FOLLOWING DAY:_

 _Trevor: (puts Pinkie into his Bangui, and pushes down a trailer house with the truck)._

 _Ortega: (angry about his house) WHAT THE FUCK TREVER!?_

 _Trevor: (pointing his AK47 and still wearing his orange hat from earlier) This, IS, the fuck, my friend!.. YOU are out of business!.,. The guns, and drugs, now go though Trevor Phillips Inc.. OR THEY AIN'T GOING!_

 _Orgega: Fuck yo- (gets though though the head, dead)._

 _Pinkie: SHIT!.. SHIT!.. YOU KILLED YOU HIM!_

 _Trevor: Dua, that's what guns DO!_

 _Pinkie: (scared) Stay away from me Trevor! (tries getting into the truck, but Trevor grabs her)._

 _Trevor: You are NOT getting away.. Your part of my team now.. Now come on, I'm suppose to meet some Chinese morons._

 _Pinkie: Please leave me out of it!.. I can't take any more deaths!_

 _Tevor: There won't be any more deaths!_

* * *

 _THE COOK HOUSE:_

 _Trevor: (stuck in a gunfight)_

 _Pinkie: TREVOR, YOU FUCKING LIAR!_

 _Trevor: Oh, yeah, screaming is REALLY gonna help salve the situation.._ _Now just grab a gun already. (shoots off view enemy)._

 _Pinkie reluctantly grabs one of the AK47's and shoots one of the enemy's as he runs up the stairs to sneak up on them._

 _Pinkie: (shocked of her own actions) Shit, shit, shit, ohh god!_

 _Trevor: Relax, your get use to it._

 _Pinkie: But I'm not a violent person.. I highly doubt that._

* * *

 _SKIPS TO THE SANDY SHORES BANK HEIST MISSION:_

 _Pinkie: (now changed for the worse due to Trevor's influence, comes up from behind one of the army men, and slices his throat in the same barbaric fashion as the Walking Dead scene)._

 _Army man 2: HEY! (prepares to shoot her but Pinkie leaps onto him and repeatedly stabs him till he was long dead)._

 _Trevor: (having witnessed the scene) Damn Pinkie.. I if wasn't already trying to get with that Mexican lady. I would fuck the blue straight outta your eyes._

 _Pinkie: That.. Is oddly flattering._

* * *

 _2 DAYS AFTER HER ASSUMED DEATH, AT NORTH YANKTON:_

 _Therapist: How did you even survive that anyway?_

 _Pinkie: The bullets never actually hit anything "important", Wei Chang had really lousy aim.. And there was a med kit nearby.. I faked it.. Wanted to help Michael.. But was too risky._

 _Therapist: Ahh_

 _Pinikie: But anyway.._ _I'm so confused these days doc!.. I thought Trevor was my friend.. But then he left me 2 die back there._

 _Therapist: Well you did say he made you a violent killer._

 _Pinkie: I'm not violent.. (angrily) DON'T CALL ME VIOLENT!_

 _Therapist: (writes on his note pad)._

 _Pinkie: What was that!? WHAT DID YOU JUST WRITE!?.. (steals the note pad) Give me that!.. (reads) Insecurity!?.. I'm not insecure!_

 _Therapist: You kinda "are"._

 _Pinkie: (angrily) I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETIME TO WRITE ABOUT!.. (leaps onto the therapist) Look at me. I'm insane! I'm Martin Lawrence on a bender! (tries biting his ear off but the doctor kicks her off him and runs away)._

* * *

PRESENT TIME:

After the battle, against the Alturist's, and destorying the village.

Trevor: So.. Forgive me yet?

Pinkie: ... Working on it.

* * *

 **THE END:**

 **Pinkie is now up for being used in crossover stories.. Just ask and all..**

 **She's the type of character, where most writers are allowed to make their own verisons of her.**

 **But her MAIN characteristic role is of a really nice girl, that Trevor turned a bit _insane_.. But she's still a really kind person at heart.. **

**And she can sometimes be a bit naive. Easy to trick and manipulate..**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm still doing that old idea of GTA characters as TEAMFOURSTAR CHARARACTER.. But part of this series... Not it's own story..**

* * *

 **TREVOR AS VEGETA:**

* * *

SCENE 1:

Trevor: (angry, but around little childrun, so avoids swearing) SON OF A GUM-CHEWING FUNK MONSTER! WHY THE FRUIT DOES ALL THIS FUNNY STUFF HAPPEN TO ME?! FORGET MY LIFE ALWAYS SURROUNDED BY MISERABLE FAILING CLODS LIKE THIS WHOLE WORLD JUST LIKES TO BEND ME OVER AND FIND ME IN THE ALPS LIKE I'M SOME SORT OF SHLOP RECEPTACLE! WELL AS FAR AS I CARE, THESE MISERABLE COWS CAN HAVE A FANCY BARBECUE WITH A GODDAMN PIG!

* * *

SCENE 2:

Trevor: I'M SO RAGED WAIT NOW!

Carly: (sarcastally) What else is new?

Trevor: (blasted by sudden spot lights) AAH! MY RAGE HAS BLINDED ME!

* * *

SCENE 3:

NORTH YANKTON:

Michael: _(weakly)_ Hey, T... I'm shot.

Trevor: Townley, you idiot. What are you doing?

Michael: Dying... mostly.

Trevor: Idiot.

* * *

SCENE 4:

Trevor: HAH! your dad's dead!

Dash: So's yours!

Trevor: HAH!

* * *

SCENE 5:

Trevor: You naked creeps, you have any idea who I am!?

Alturists: ALL HAIL KING PHILLIPS!

Trevor: ... Well good, glad we have that settled.

Alturist Leader: It has been too many years, Mr Phillips. Or should I say... _(kneels)_ ...King Phillips.

Trevor: _(eyes widen as the words "King" echoes in his mind)_ Never in my life have I needed something so much and never known until I received it.

* * *

SCENE 6:

Trevor: Ashley, don't make come over there and be a parent!

Ashley: First time for everything!

Trevor: Oh ho ho!

* * *

SCENE 7:

Trevor: (Carly having thrown him out of her house) Huh. This is a new feeling...pride in someone else. _(wipes his face with his glove and sees he's bleeding)_ Unfortunately, it's overshadowed by all this UNYIELDING RAGE!

* * *

SCENE 8:

Trevor: That's right Carly And you wouldn't believe just how much I trained. You see, while I was training back there, I looked deep within myself, and- _(through Carly's POV)_ Blah, blah, blah, pride, blah, blah, better than you. Blah, blah, blah. _(in reality)_ And through all of that, I have _ascended!_ That's right, I have reached a new level!

* * *

SCENE 9:

Steve Heines: Fuck you Trevor!

Trevor: _(now smiling)_ ...Tell me something, which is your favorite internal organ?

Heines: What a odd question. But if I had to choose I guess I have to say my liver. _(Trevor's shadow approaches Heines)_

 _(Steve's scream is heard off-screen. Trevor is seen walking past the two soldiers.)_

Trevor: _(thinking)_ You know, it's the simple things in life.

* * *

SCENE 10:

Trevor: I thought I was you king!?

Alturist: We lied.. Your our bitch!

Trevor: Bitch?

Alturist Leader: Yes, (points at Trevor) you're going to be my BITCH! I'm going to sell you for a cigarette- but not before I violate you, because you're my BI-

Carly: (walking by, when she sees the Alturist camp explode violently)

* * *

SCENE 11:

Carly: Do you really believe your own hype that much!?

Trevor: I _AM_ THE HYPE!

* * *

SCENE 12:

Trevor: (watching TV)

ACTOR 1: Hey, man. Is that the last Hetap?

ACTOR 2: Yeah, and it's all mine! _(a gunshot is heard)_ Ahh! Ahh! Oh, God! Oh, Jesus! Why?! _(another gunshot is heard)_

NARRATOR: Hetap. Come on, (low, evil voice) you've killed for less.

Trevor: _(thinking)_ That's not _un_ true...

* * *

SCENE 13:

Carly: How quickly bravado goes out the window when you're flat on your ass. That's pretty sad...

Trevor: (throwing punch) SAD FOR YOOOOOOUU-

Carly: ( _swift kick at Trevor's left arm, causing him to squeal in pain, as his arm makes a_ _disgusting crack as it hangs displaced)._

Trevor: ( _calmly_ _walks a few feet forward while holding his broken left arm and drops down to his knees.)_

Trevor: ... FUUUUUUUU-

* * *

SCENE 14:

Amanda: We don't have that here, we have soap!

Trever: (off view, in bathroom) What the hell is soap?

Amanda: It's that yellow block made of animal fat!

Trevor: (off view) That sounds AWESOME! _(eats bar of soap, splutters)_ This tastes NOTHING like what you just said!


	18. Chapter 18

**LAMAR AS GOKU:**

 **Fits, cause Lamar isn't the brightest light in the sky..**

* * *

SCENE 1:

Unnamed man: It took me a while to get here, but I finally found you Lamar.

Lamer: ... What?

Unamed Man: And I'm here to kill you.

Lamar: ... What?

Unamed Man: For what you did to me.

Lamar: ... What?

Unamed man: Yooouuu... Hit your head as a child, didn't you?

 _(flashback of Lamer banging his head as a baby)_

Lamar: ... What?

* * *

SCENE 2:

Lamar: (getting beat up) Oooh! Ow! Spine! (stomped on) Ow! Ribs! Definitely ribs! I think you broke my... Mmmmmm ribs.

* * *

SCENE 3:

Lamar: (holding D in full nelson) I got him! Ready Stretch!

Stretch: (holding sniper) Ready!

Lamar: Good! Just make sure you give me a signal before you fire that thing! I'm right behind him!

Stretch: Oh sure; I'll give you a signal. It'll be the last signal you'll ever get!

 _(scene shifts to Lamar as Stretch laughs evilly offscreen)_

Lamar: _(not catching on to Stretch's evil intention)_ Well, okay. As long as we're clear on that.

* * *

SCENE 4:

Lamar: _(in his thoughts)_ This is going to be the longest, toughest journey I've ever made! But I have to keep running! For the sake of the Earth, humanity, and my fam—

 _(Camera cuts to a sleeping Lamar)_

* * *

SCENE 5:

Carly: How you feeling Lamar?

Lamar: (laying in a hospital bed) Well, the doctor say I should be in here for a couple of months, what with the crushed legs, shattered ribs, and the brain damage. And the brain damage. And the brain damage... Oh, hey Carly. When did you get here?

* * *

SCENE 6:

Lamar: _(walking around in a ship)_ This ship is awesome! Now, where's that button that makes blueberry muffins?

Ship owner: There is no button like that. I never even considered that.

Lamar: Are you sure? It'd be really nice to wake up in the morning, push a button, and have muffins. That'd be great... Wink. Wink. Nudge. Nudge

Ship owner: Dammit, there is no muffin button!

Lamar: Darn. So, is it ready to take off then, Dr. Briefs?

Dr Briefs: Goodness no! I still have to install the cappuccino machine!

Lamar: But... But I don't even drink coffee!

Dr Briefs: It's not coffee, Lamar, it's cappuccino. Now stay here; I need to grab the parts from my shop. Make sure not to touch anything, like the gravity controls. _(points firmly at start button)_ Or the Start button... The Start button... Don't touch _(Lamar has a blank face as the man is saying this)_... the Start button... Now I'll be right back. _(leaves the ship)_

Lamar: Okey Dokey... _(once the man leaves)_ I wonder if THIS is is the muffin button. _(pushes the Start button, causing the ship to takeoff into space)_.

* * *

SCENE 7:

Dr Briefs: Mr Davis, You've blasted off into space! You're incredibly lucky I already set the coordinates fo... _(notices Lamar holding a muffin)_ you... Where did you get that muffin?

Lamar: Muffin button.

DR. BRIEFS: But... I... never installed a muffin button...

Lamar: ... Then where did I get this muffin?

DR. BRIEFS: Listen very close, Lamar. Whatever you do, don't fool with the gravity controls. It goes up to one hundred times Earth's normal gravity.

Lamar: So what you're saying is... if I turn up the gravity, then I can get stronger!

DR. BRIEFS: No! What I'm saying is it will crush your bones! The detrimental effects could be catastrophic! You may never walk again!

Lamar: Bored now. Gotta train. Bye-bye!

DR. BRIEFS: Lamar wai-!

 _(Lamar pushes a button to turn off the TV)_

Lamar: ... I like his mustache.

* * *

SCENE 8:

Lamar: Are you okay in there?

Trevor: (sarcastically) Yeah, I'm fan-fucking-tastic. Nothing but gumdrops and ice cream in here.

Lamar: (delighted) Oh, really? Can I come in too?

Trevor: (after a short pause) ...I'm surrounded by idiots.

Lamar: I thought you were surrounded by gumdrops and ice cream?

Trevor: (screams with rage as he destroys everything around) I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! I WILL NOT BE HUMILATED BY A LOW CLASS RENCH!

Lamar: Aww, looks like someone has a ice cream head ache.

Trevor: THAT'S IT, EVERYONE DIES!

* * *

SCENE 9:

Ivory: Alright, you bastard. Prepare to feel the wrath o- _(Lamar punches Ivory in the face)_ Argh! Gah! You goddamn wanker! You punched me in the- _(Lamar punches Ivoor again)_ Argh! Gah! Ya did it again! _(Lamar punches Ivory again)_ Daah! Stop it! Stop it! _(Lamar punches Ivory again)_ Ah! Piss! _(thinking)_ Oh, what did the cap'n tell us to do in this situation?

 _(shows a flashback with the unnamed Captain's face)_

CAPTAIN: Ivory, if you ever find yourself being punched repeatedly in the face, always remember to-

 _(Lamar punches Ivory again, ending the flashback)_

Ivory: Gahhh! Ow! He cut off the cap'n!

Lamar: So, aren't you gonna dodge any of these?

Ivory: Oh, that's what the cap'n- _(Lamar punches Ivory again)_ Ahh! God, I think he broke something that time!

* * *

SCENE 10:

Carly: Lamar, how did you get so strong!?

Lamar: Well, I did train at 100x normal gravity.

Johnny: (jealous) FUU********** _(continues to leave a long bleep sound in the background)_

Carly: Wow, no wonder you killed them so easily.

* * *

SCENE 11:

Franklin: Isn't that what you get when you cut yourself with something rusty?

Lamar: Nope. That's rabies.

Franklin: Actually Lamar, you contract rabies when you're bitten by an animal with the disease.

Lamar: Silly Franklin. Animals don't eat people. People eat animals. Silly Franklin.

Franklin: ... I can't believe I'm stuck with you.

* * *

SCENE 12:

Ivory: Unfortunately, Carly and I were having a disagreement. She wanted herself to live, and, well... I didn't.

Lamar: Why do you want to die?

Ivory: What-? No, I... I-I mea- I meant I want _her_ to die.

* * *

SCENE 13:

Carly: N-No. That was a rhetorical question.

Lamar: And I gave you a rhetorical answer.

* * *

SCENE 14:

Ivory: Want to play a game?

Lamar: ... Yes

Ivory: It's called.. Die.

Lamar: Oh wow, sounds fun.

Ivory: Yes, I'm going to drown you. I'm going to drown you like a sack of dumb puppies.

Lamar: (horrified) What? Why would you drown puppies?

Ivory: Because they're cute and cuddly.

Lamar: Are... You coming on to me?

Ivory: ... Are you real!? Is this really happening!?

Lamar: Yes. I'm real.

Ivory: Grr! (starts to drown Lamar)

Ivory: So how did you like that game, monkey?

Lamar: (comes out, unharmed somehow) Meh, it was alright.

Ivory: Wha...? You...?

Lamar: It's not Donkey Kong, though. That has a pie level.

Ivory: ( _gives off a wide-eyed stare and then leans forward, making a creaking sound)_


End file.
